Lost
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: All they knew was that Voldemort was dead. He was dead and was all of his Death Eaters. They found no trace of Harry Potter. Where did he go? Will be slash later on. Teen rating for disturbing images. WILL BE SLASH
1. Chapter 0 Seven Years After the Death

Professor Draco Malfoy stared at the patient sitting in front of him. It was a little boy of the age of seven. He had burns on some partsof his body. He was the only person injured in the fire that burned down his house. He was posing as the boy's normal doctor and talking to the hospital staff. His name was Jeremy and he showed magic in him. He had been sleeping when his uncle came into the room to 'play.' Jeremy couldn't stand it anymore. He lashed out with his anger and emotion. This triggered magic in him. Draco smiled. The uncle was in jail and the parents were shocked.

"Doctor Malfoy?" A nurse asked. Draco turned to look at her.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Draco asked. The nurse blushed.

"I have need to ask a favor of you. I am the only one on staff this night in the ward. I have to check on another patient but the rules state that I can't enter the room alone. I _have_ to be with someone. He is a slightly violent patient if scared. Since you are here I figured that you wouldn't mind."

"Sure. I am done with Jeremy now. So, who is this patient."

"It's a Jack Doe as well call him. He was found seven years ago in the middle of a street in the middle of the night. He was bleeding all over. I have only ever heard his scream. They recorded his ramblings in the beginning now they just leave him alone."

Draco nodded and they started walking. The room, she was leading him to, was at the end of the hall. Draco saw that the door in question was locked with seven different dead bolts, four regular key entry locks, and two combination locks. He watched as the nurse quickly opened them in a certain order. Draco saw no reasoning behind the order and started to grow impatient.

"Sorry. For some reason in the beginning he was able to open the regular locks. If I don't open them in this order an alarm goes off and this floor and the doors to it are shut down until someone comes from down stairs."

Finally, the nurse opened the door and what Draco had feared for years was confirmed. That night seven years ago when Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and Harry had left the Wizarding world and hadn't returned. He chose to stay with the Muggles who didn't understand him and didn't know what he had done.

Harry Potter was sitting in a Muggle hospital room, staring out a window into the dark sky.


	2. Chapter 1 Plans

Draco was sitting at his desk grading papers. He had his plan in place to rescue Harry and he only needed the chance to implement it. It had been two weeks since the young boy's magic had flared and Draco had found Harry. Draco trusted no one to help him. While he knew that Ron and Hermione Weasley would help him, they were also public figures and Hermione would want to take Harry to St. Mungo's. Harry obviously didn't want to go there or he would have gone there. He was keeping his magic to himself. The ward he felt on Harry's door would alert Harry to any magical person that came through the door. He had gone back three times to study the ward.

Draco figured he could get a Portkey through the door. He had no clue what to use though. He would set the Portkey but only have it activate at a certain time. That way Harry would touch it.

Draco heard the crack of a House Elf and saw Dobby holding a tray of food for him. Draco smiled at Dobby.

"Master Draco, you didn't come up to dinner. I hope you are not sick."

"No, Dobby I am fine. Just distracted. Thank you for the food. Just set it down. I also would ask that you be the one to bring me food at meals please Dobby. I will explain..."

"Master Draco does not need to explain. You have been to the hospital. I have seen Master Harry there. Kreacher told me that he was there. You are going to bring him here. His room is already cleaned out. Kreacher and I did it. It is set up so that Master Harry will be safe."

"Who is Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is the House Elf for Grimmauld Place. It is Master Harry's dwelling. Master Harry got the house when Sirius Black died. Sirius was Harry's Godfather."

"That murderer?" Draco asked, shocked.

"He is not! Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettigrew. You can ask Professor Dumbledore. He will tell you everything. I must go. Just let me know when you bring Harry in, Sir. I will help you in anyway."

"What about Kreacher?"

"I will let him know that you want to speak to him." Dobby disappeared with a crack that was normal for House Elves. Draco set back from his desk and thought about what Dobby had told him. He never really paid attention to anything after the end of the War. News of Harry was all he read the Daily Prophet for. Draco stood up from his desk and went to his fire. He grabbed some of the Floo Powder and threw it into the fire.

"Granger's...Hermione's room!" He called before stepping to the flames. He appeared in the living room of the Weasley Suite of rooms in the castle. Hermione was sitting on her couch with a small child in her lap. It was her oldest child, James. She had three children: James, Luna, and Robert. Draco looked around for her husband.

"Ron is not here now, Draco. He has Luna and Rob with him and they are in Hogsmeade.

"I was just visited by Dobby. He told me something I found strange. Sirius Black was a wanted murderer. How did he get off?"

"He was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was found alive and confessed to all he did after the end of the War. It was the last thing that Ron did as an Auror before coming here to teach. It's what...Harry wanted. Peter had been the one to turn Harry's parents over to the Dark Lord. Peter was the reason they died. Then, he blamed it all on Sirius. Peter stopped Harry from being loved by his parents as a child."

"He told me once of his past with this Aunt and Uncle. Ron and I thought he had been living a wonderful life. Never fearing anything. That was when everything changed between us. Thank you a lot Hermione. I'll let you get back to your child. I have dinner to eat and papers to grade."

"He's still alive, Draco. I will find him someday."

"I know, 'Mione. He will be found but I think that he will be found when the time is right. He has to have a reason for staying away." Draco turned to the fire and went back to his rooms. He wandered to the previously empty room and found that its walls had been covered in what looked like pillows. There was a four poster bed in one of the corners. Draco moved closer to it. He felt wards on the bed. He used magic to discover what Dobby had done to the bed. There were wards that stopped the bed from being destroyed and wards that calmed the person in the bed. Draco wondered whom Dobby had got to charm the bed.

A crack sounded and Draco turned around. Standing in the middle of the room was a House Elf. Draco had never seen a House Elf like this one.

"Kreacher at Master Draco's service," Kreacher said bowing. Draco saw that Kreacher had a necklace around his neck. Draco recognized it as one of the Horcruxes that Harry had destroyed. Draco took a step forward but stopped. He remembered the story now. Harry had told him of the fake locket that he had given someone as s gift to remember a friend.

"Hello, Kreacher. I remember you now. Harry told me all about you."

"Master Harry told me much of you as well. His dearest friend."

"I wouldn't..."

"You meant more to him than Master Ron and Mistress Hermione. Is the room to your liking? You can add other wards. Dobby had a friend of Harry's, Remus Lupin, cast the spells on the bed. Are you going to save him?"

"He saved me. I am going to save him."

"That is wonderful. I will be able to get you anything that you need from outside Hogwarts. Master Draco need only call out my name. I will be here in an instant."

"Harry will be here at fifteen past seven in the morning. He will Portkey into the room using a spoon."


	3. Chapter 2 This Is Your New Home

Draco was waiting outside the room. It was thirteen past seven the next morning he had to leave in seven minutes to get to his first class of the day on time and still be able to get some breakfast in the Great Hall.

Seven fourteen: Draco was pressing his ear against the door of the room when he heard a crack. Kreacher was in the room waiting for Harry to Portkey in.

Seven fifteen: Draco heard nothing on the other side of the door. Kreacher had said nothing and neither had Harry. Draco put his hand on the door to open it when...

Seven sixteen: Draco heard a scream, a crash of objects, and a crack happen on the other side of the door.

Seven seventeen: Draco turned around when the crack was heard behind him as well. Kreacher was standing there. He was covered in what looked like oatmeal. Draco could do nothing but stare at him.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he drew his wand. He cast a spell to clean up Kreacher.

"Master Harry threw his bowl of food at me. I don't know how he was able to keep a hold of it through the trip but he did. He looked very angry. I thought it best to let him calm down. He has food. I will check on him at lunch. You should go. You will be late for breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Thank you." Draco turned from the door and exited into the corridors. Headmaster Severus Snape was waiting for him just outside the door. He stared at Draco as Draco shut the door.

"I heard a crash."

"Yes, I scared Dobby and he dropped one of my vases."

"Really?" Snape asked. Before Draco could reassure the man, he was walking down the corridor. Snape still kept a room in the dungeons of the castle. He used the offices that the Headmaster of the school should use but sometimes he slept in the room in the dungeon.

For a few seconds, Draco was scared. Had Snape heard what they had said? Did Snape know about Harry being in his rooms? Draco shook the thoughts off. Draco had his room warded. Snape could not have heard him.

xXxXxXx

Draco was frustrated. He had been through all of the dark books that were in the library and could find nothing about what could have possibly been done to Harry. Magic couldn't do to Harry what appears to have happened to him. Draco had read through Harry's Muggle medical records and found that it was full of things that Draco hadn't understood at the time. He had gone to St. Mungo's and asked some of the healers. Harry had been diagnosed by the Muggles as Paranoid Schizophrenic and having Multiple Personalities. Draco wasn't sure on either account. He hadn't ventured into Harry's room yet. He was trying to give Harry a few days to get used to him new living quarters. Dobby brought him all of his meals and told Draco that he ate them but had yet to say anything to the small creature.

Four days Harry had been in that room with no one except Dobby visiting him. Draco knew Harry was attached to the house elf. Dobby had taken a dagger for Harry that if it hadn't been for Draco's quick thinking, the House Elf would have died.

Draco still remembered being on the run with Harry, Hermione, and Ron right before the death of Voldemort. That trip had finally made Hermione and Ron see exactly who Draco had really been, Harry Potter's personal spy in Voldemort's ranks. He hadn't been able to save Dumbledore from Snape but Harry had understood, even if everyone else hadn't. What Draco and Harry hadn't known at the time but Draco had found out later that Snape had only been doing what Dumbledore had asked, saving him from a very painful death. Snape's role in everything had come out after he survived the bite from Nagini but Harry of course had not been around for that.

Draco knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in," was the reply on the other side of the door. That was encouraging. Draco opened up the door and stepped inside. He made sure to shut the door. It had been magicked to where only Draco could open it. Draco did not need Harry running around the castle in his current mind frame. "So, you are the one?"

"The one?" Draco asked looking around the room. Harry's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Draco felt a hand on his neck before he was thrown forward. Draco landed on his chest and had the wind knocked out of him. He quickly rolled onto his back so that he could see Harry. Harry was standing above him. It wasn't a Harry that Draco had ever seen before. This Harry looked scary. Like a picture that Draco had seen of Voldemort before he became snake like.

"The one that is keeping me here. The wizard that took me away from my home. Where am I? Where have you taken me? Tell me or I will make you," The speech was delivered in calm tones. Draco shivered down to his bones. This was a Harry that Draco had never seen.

"You are safe in the Malfoy Manor," Draco lied. Harry smiled. Draco knew that he had been caught. Draco felt the draw of magic before he felt the effects on his body. It was the Full Body Bind curse. With Draco's help Harry had become wonderful with non-verbal magic by the time he fought Voldemort. A fact that Draco hated at that point in time. Before he could react, Harry had levitated him and threw him into the wall. Draco felt him arm break and cried out. Harry jumped towards Draco but before Harry made it to him, Draco heard a crack followed by another crack. Dobby was standing beside Draco in the main room.

"Master Draco?" Dobby asked.

"Call for Severus. My arm is broke. Tell him I fell. Dobby don't breath a word of this to him."

"Yes, Master." Dobby disappeared in a crack again and Draco sat and pondered the man that he had seen inside that room. That Harry hasn't existed seven years before. Draco had talked to Severus once about how Harry could have turned out if he has given into his Aunt and Uncle and become the creature they had wanted him to become.

"He would have had no soul, Draco and he would have been worse than Voldemort could even dream to be." Severus had stated. Was this the creature that hid inside of Harry? Was this what Harry would have become if he had said yes to Voldemort in the end.

Severus slammed the door open and entered. He quickly ran to Draco and helped him sit up. He had a potion in his hand. Skele-Gro. Draco gulped down some of the potion and then relaxed. Severus's version of Skele-Gro had a pain reliever in it and was meant for adults. Madame Pomfrey of course did not dispense it to the children.

"Thanks. I wasn't prepared for Dobby to show up and was looking at a book at the top shelf."

"How goes your research into Muggle Mental Diseases?" Severus asked. Draco looked at his with shock on his face. Severus smiled. "The healer's contacted me about it. One, of course, who was very surprised that a Malfoy even cared about Muggles at all."


	4. Chapter 3 The Many Faces of Harry Potter

Draco feared going into Harry's room some days. The monster that had first been there the first time that Draco entered the room was there more times than any other aspect of Harry's mind. That's all that was left of Harry. Aspects of his mind. Fragmented pieces of a mind that at no point in time was even close to being whole.

There was a Harry that ignored Draco totally and didn't do anything except scream when touched.

There was a Harry that was angry at everyone who used magic yet he used magic himself.

There was a Harry that was shy and would whisper answers at Draco.

There was a Harry that was an abuser. That was the one that broke his arm.

There was a Harry that remembered Draco but it was the one from second year. No positive memories at all.

Draco was sure there were others underneath it all. He just wasn't sure if he would ever be able to put Harry back together. In his free time he was searching for an answer in both the magical and the Muggle worlds. So much of the Muggle medical information was way over his head. More and more he was going to St. Mungo's to talk to the healer's especially some of the younger ones who try to see if anything the Muggle's do actually do.

"Draco?" Severus asked. Draco was outside sitting under a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was where he sat a lot to grade papers.

Draco turned his head to look at his godfather.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Hermione is worried about you. Seems this obsession with Muggle medicine has taken over your life."

"No, I am just curious. I have also had lots of long homework in my advanced Potions classes. That has taken a lot of my time. Why didn't she come to me with her concerns?"

"I am not sure. I guess she felt that I would get an actual answer out of you. I have to admit that I am worried about you as well. You have been pulling back from all of us."

Draco looked away from Severus. Even without Occlumency Severus would know if he was lying. Draco hated lying to his godfather but it was necessary. He trusted Severus. He trusted him with his life but not with Harry's. Harry was safer if no one knew that he was alive much less here.

"Draco, I know you do not have to tell me everything but maybe I can help you. Maybe the answer to what you are seeking lies not in Muggle medicine at all. Maybe it lies in your heart."

"What do you mean? I am not looking for anything."

"Yes, Draco you are." Severus turned away from Draco and walked away. Draco stared after him for quite a while. There was no way Severus could know that Harry was in the castle. He had proven that the Headmaster of the School did not know everything. He was able to sneak many Death Eaters into the school. Of course, Harry knew about it and they stopped most of them from actually doing any damage. Harry's plans had been perfect except for Snape. Snape had ruined the plans nearing the end. The school had still been taken over and for nearly one full year the school had been in the hands of Voldemort.

Draco set his papers down and looked up into the sky. He had been happy once upon a time. He had done everything that his parents had never thought he would do. He betrayed everything that they stood for. He betrayed his house and his family's heritage. He was the reason that in the end, the Dark Lord had lost everything. What he hadn't known was that Snape had also been doing the exact same thing.

It had taken two years for Snape to explain why he had betrayed the Dark Lord but he did tell Draco in the end. Draco's reason though were still a secret to every person. Except the person locked in his room with no one to tell it to. Snape had loved one woman in his life. That woman hadn't loved him back. At the end of her life she had possibly even hated him. Lily Evans Potter had died not knowing that her death would change the world for one man in the short run and the entire world in the long run. She died and that was when Severus decided that the Dark Lord was not worth his love and devotion.

Snape watched Harry growing up from afar much like he did with Draco. He knew of Petunia Evans Dursley and when Harry disappeared from the world, he tracked her down. He watched Harry live in misery but it was not the misery that he himself had lived with growing up. Severus knew the life that Harry was living and knew that it would make him strong one day.

Draco remembered many of the stories that Severus had told him one day following what was believed to be the death of the Chosen One. Severus had been there the day that Harry had turned the snake loose in the Zoo. The hilariousness of the fact Harry's family actually thought that they could beat the magic out of him.

Harry never talked about his life with his Aunt and Uncle much. Hermione and Ron knew some of it but they lived through Harry living with them in the summer. Draco's parents had been hard on him but his father never hit him and his mother did love him in her own way. He was given food when he needed it and it was never taken away was a punishment. Home was a place that he looked forward to. Home was a happy place during the summer. He had mates over all the time and his mother was perfect to them.

Finally, when it turned dark, Draco gathered up his papers and went back into the castle. He thought about Severus's words. He had to trust that Harry would come back to him in the end. Harry had to come back to him.


	5. Chapter 4 Ugly Truths

Draco cautiously opened the door to Harry's room. It had been two months and still there was no sign that Harry was still inside the man sitting in that room.

"Harry?" Draco asked. He didn't have his wand on him and was not in robes. Draco remembered the first time that he had entered the room. Harry had nearly killed him. It had been trial and error but Draco found that any mention of the Wizarding world was a no-no.

There was no answer to his call and Draco found Harry sitting beside the fake window that had been charmed to reveal the visage of the window that Harry used to sit in when he was Gryffindor Tower. It had been Dobby's idea to charm it like that window. Harry had told him years ago that he loved to look out it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked not turning around. Draco sighed. It was a bad day. Harry didn't know anything.

"My name is Draco. I went to school with you."

"I...I...don't remember you."

"You've been injured."

"Why can't I remember you?"

"I don't know."

"You're hurting me, aren't you?" Harry stood up and turned around to face Draco. Draco grabbed a hold of the doorknob. This was indeed a bad day. Harry could sometimes remember Draco. But some of those times, those remembrances were only of the years before Draco and he had been friends.

Harry had no control over his magic and sometimes cast it without knowing. Draco knew that Harry had become very good at non-verbal and wandless magic before the end. Times like this Draco wished that Harry hadn't been so good.

"Just calm down. I am not hurting you. I just want to get you better."

The look on Harry's face changed.

"I hurt you don't I?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes widened. "Seeing me like this. Not knowing you, it hurts you. Why can't I remember you?"

"I don't know," Draco answered. He had never seen this side of Harry. "You disappeared for seven years and I just recently found you again."

"Does it have to do with the man I see in my dreams. The man who looks like a snake. He comes to me every night. He scares me."

"His name was Voldemort. You killed him seven years ago. That night you disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"I killed a man?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. He shouldn't even of mentioned it. Harry looked away from him. When he turned back around several minutes later, that version of Harry was gone. "I've asked you before to never come back into this room, Wizard. I can destroy you if I want."

Draco started turning the knob on the door when he heard Harry move more than see him do it. Harry had a hold of the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward away from the door. Draco's hand fell off the knob. Harry laughed and threw Draco against the opposite wall. Draco sighed inwardly. He hadn't moved quick enough. Even if Harry did hurt him, Draco couldn't hurt him back even to save himself. He would have to wait until either Kreacher or Dobby came after him.

"If you think that what I did to the last Wizard was painful, you ought to see what I will do to you."

"Last Wizard?"

"I believe that he said he was a Ministry Auror. He introduced himself that way that is."

"But you are a Wizard," Draco pleaded with the man standing above him. He had an idea of who the wizard that Harry had attacked before was. Albert White had been sent on a safe mission and had been found in the Forbidden Forest with no memory of who he was. The Healers at St. Mungo's had never been able to heal him or find out what had happened to him. Traces of magic had been found on every bone in his body. The Ministry had been keeping its eye out for others like him fearing it was the work of another Dark Wizard. If Harry could do that without any memory of who he really was, then what Harry could do when he remembered it was very scary indeed.

"I could be called that but I don't trust other wizards. That Auror tried to take me away from my home in that hospital. I still haven't figured out how you have. I am near finding a way to escape though. You can't hold me here, Malfoy. Voldemort will not find me here. I will not let him kill me!"

The look on Harry's face changed. It was wild. Harry was breathing hard. Draco could feel a charge in the room, Harry's magic was trying to find a way out of the room. Draco stood up from the floor and raised a placating hand to Harry.

"Draco, please!" Harry pleaded before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. Draco picked Harry up and carried him to the bed and laid him down. He heard a crack behind him. One of the house elves was in the room.

"Master Draco, would you like me to take care of Master Harry?" Kreacher asked. Draco nodded absently and started to move away from the bed. "I know that he will come back."

Draco turned to look at Kreacher. Draco smiled and nodded at him before he opened the door and left. It was a Sunday and Draco had nothing other to do than grade papers for his afternoon class the next day. Draco didn't feel like grading papers. He needed something physical to do. It was still warm out and Draco decided that Quidditch was the way to go.

xXxXxXx

Draco returned a few hours later to find Dobby and Kreacher standing in Draco's office waiting for him. Draco immediately thought that something must have happened. He ran to Harry's room and touched the door. The ward let him know that Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"There is nothing wrong, Master Draco. You had a visitor while you were away. Mistress Hermione came to invite you to dinner with them tonight. I accepted for you. You need to be there in twenty minutes."

"Dobby, you shouldn't have done that."

"Master Draco needs to get out. You have been alone too long. Master Harry will hate it if you have no friends when he does come back to you," Dobby pleaded with him. Draco nodded at the House Elves. He quickly pulled off his robes and changed into clean clothes after a quick shower. He grabbed a bottle of wine and exited his room. He wanted to walk to Hermione and Ron's room instead of flooing. It might make him late but he sill needed to clear his head a little more. Harry had never acted like he did in the room before today. Maybe finally he was making some progress. He feared that Harry would find a way out of the room though.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up and saw that he was standing outside of their door and hadn't knocked. Draco just smiled and handed her the wine. "Come in. I think that before we eat, I need to tell you something. I haven't totally honest with you."

"Hermione?"

"Draco before we went to Hogsmeade and got passage into the castle, Harry gave me something. He told me to give it to you if he died and I didn't." Hermione handed Draco a small vial. Draco knew with one small glance what was in it. It was a memory. "Please, don't be mad. It was all that I had left of him. I never opened it. I didn't think that I had that right but I went into that fight knowing that I was not going to see Harry again. He knew that as well. Harry knew that he was going to die and as long as I kept this, I could believe that he was out there somewhere. That one day he was going to come back. Just appear and say that he had been gone and just got back." Hermione was in tears.


	6. Chapter 5 Godfather

Draco really didn't care about that. Hermione had no right to keep what was his away from him. Draco didn't say anything he just turned and walked back to his own room. There in a small cabinet was a Pensieve. It had been a present from Severus after the end of the war. He had known that Draco had done some things that wouldn't have looked good if found during the trials. Severus had also understood that there were some memories that were private that the ministry didn't need to know.

Draco had quite a few memories in there. Ones that he didn't want Harry finding if Harry ever tried to invade his mind. Draco dumped the memory into the bowl and swished it around. One memory came floating up to the top. It was the one that Draco watched the most. It was the day that Draco and Harry meeting in a park near Harry's house, finally found out exactly who each other were. Draco swished the memory away and waited for the new memory to rise. When it did, he ducked his into the bowl.

It showed Harry sitting in a room in a house that Draco recognized as one they had stayed in.

"Draco, I know that there will be a fight coming up. I fear that things will not come out in our favor. I am sure that we will defeat Tom Riddle but I don't think that we will all come out the same as we went in. This summer started out with enough losses.

Draco, I fear that I will not come out of this whole. The locket is tearing my mind apart. I hide most of it from all of you. I know that all three of you wanted to share my burden but it was mine to carry alone. Helping you Draco has made me grow up faster than I think I would have on my own with just Hermione and Ron. The Weasley's have everything needed to win your freedom at the end of this war. They are going to fight to make sure that you remain a free man. The mark on your arm won't matter." Harry paused and looked around the room. Draco had always wondered why no one had come after him. Now he knew why. Harry had taken care of him. Harry stood up from the chair and moved to look out a window.

"I don't know who we are going to lose but we must win. I know that if we just stand together we can win. Here I am rambling about something that for you has already happened. The fight has been won or it has not been won. You could even be dead along with me and Hermione or someone from the ministry is watching this. Inside the tube is two memories. The second is my last will and testament. I know that you have almost nothing except the manor. Everything else has been taken by either the ministry or Voldemort. What I have is yours Draco. Everything. I do fear that I will not come out of this whole but I also know that if I win tomorrow...I won't see you for a very long time. Just remember this Draco...if I do come out of this alive, I will find my way back to you. No matter what."

Draco found himself back in his room. Draco heard a knocking on the door and ignored it. He didn't want to see anyone. He heard Hermione and Ron outside and didn't care. Within minutes, the knocking stopped and Draco heard what sounded like Severus outside the door. He could Hermione's high pitched voice and then nothing. She had obviously didn't like Severus making her go away. The noise of the door opening startled Draco he turned to see Severus standing there. The older man didn't say a word he just sat down across from Draco. Draco nodded at him and sat down as well.

"I have his will here. Hermione finally gave it to me."

"McGonagall had a copy of it. Everything of his has been in your name for years Draco. I just knew that you weren't ready for it. The one given to Hermione and left in her parent's house was a backup. You were both young, Draco but I think that despite how you met and how you each treated others, I do believe that you became true friends in the end. I think that Hermione didn't give it to you because then it would mean that you meant more to Harry in the end then they did. I think though the reason is because you accept Harry as he is. Hermione has tried to change him in the past and for Ron Harry is his best friend but Ron doesn't get him."

"She lied!" Draco nearly screamed. Severus nodded and waited. Draco tried not to look Severus in the eyes but he couldn't help it. "She kept him from me."

"Yes, she did. But you should have known that she would do that. They trust you, Draco but they still don't like you as well as you like them or as well as they like Harry. I am sure that Hermione does like being around you."

"You are still too paranoid, Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes at him and cocked his head as if saying 'Oh, really?' Draco just shrugged and turned away.

"I will take over your classes tomorrow. I have made an appointment with someone in the Ministry for you. The papers about Harry's things will be signed. Of course, when Harry comes back I am sure that you will give them back to him."

"Severus, how can you still have hope after so many years with no sign of him."

"You remember that prophecy. I don't think that it would have been worded the way it was if Harry were to die in killing Voldemort."

"Severus, why did you or even Dumbledore ever tell Harry about Lily?"

"I didn't really want to tell him about my past but more than that, Dumbledore didn't want to burden him any more than he had to. Once I saw the man that he was becoming, I thought that he could handle it. Dumbledore didn't want to see that Harry was becoming a man despite of it all. I could see both of you gravitating towards each other and I knew that the time was soon coming when I would have to tell him."

"He needed that look at his past though. To connect with his mother. He had Remus for his father but he had nothing from his mother. Petunia was not going to tell him anything."

"Dumbledore was a great man but he had a few short comings. He couldn't separate the young child he left on the door step and the young boy he saw enter the castle from the man he was becoming. You could see it because for the longest time you were outside much like I was. I tried not to see that he was so much like Lily and you saw what it almost did. All three of us share one thing in common. We can see both sides. We have seen the dark side of life and it makes us cling to the light side. I have to go now. Ron is consoling his wife while yelling at her for being stupid. I will see you for supper tomorrow. I left details on your desk for your appointment time."

"Thank you, Severus. You have given me a lot to think about."

"I am glad."

Severus let himself out of the room and Draco sat in his chair for a few hours more before getting up and going to bed.


	7. Chapter 6 Awake

Draco found himself inside the Ministry for the first time in almost six years. That whole first year after Harry disappeared and Voldemort was killed was spent in the offices located inside the building. Hours inside the courtrooms giving testimony that put away quite a few Death Eaters and days on end sleeping inside the Aurors offices trying to find word on Harry.

Draco laughed about it now. That Harry was inside a Muggle hospital the whole time.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a woman called out. Draco turned to see Luna Lovegood-Longbottom smiling at him. Draco waved at her and started towards her. "Draco, hello."

"Hello, Luna. It has been quite a while has it not?" Draco smiled at her. She had grown on him during the trials. She had been there throughout it all and kept him going. He had never really understood why until he came to her house one night and found her crying in the arms of Neville Longbottom about the loss of Harry. Harry had been one of her true friends. That night Draco found the courage to knock on her door and talk to them both. Draco had apologized about everything he had done to Neville during school. He had been happy when they married just a few months after the end of the trials. Draco had been away at that time but he had sent a very nice gift to them.

"Yes, I think since the last of the trials. Much has changed for us both has it not?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Luna just smiled at him in her strange way and shrugged.

"I have two kids now. Aberforth and James. Neville is an Auror and works here. I am sure you knew that though. We loved the gift that you sent us for our wedding."

"I am glad. It was something of my mother's that father hated that she had. I figured giving it to you was a good thing. I don't go much for mythical creatures but I figured you would love a Muggle book on them."

"It is James's favorite book for me to read to him. Was there something you needed help with?"

"I am supposed to meet a man named Edward Johnson."

"He's on the third floor. Come on I will show you to his office."

Draco followed Luna through the Ministry. They didn't talk much but Draco just figured that Luna was acting her normal loony self. She dropped him off at Johnson's office and Draco signed all the papers that he needed to and was given Harry's Gringotts key and even the keys to Grimmauld Place. Draco hadn't been inside there in a long time. Not since Ron, Hermione, and himself had packed up all of Harry's things. Kreacher still lived there and kept it in working order along with Dobby.

Draco finished hours before it would be time to meet Severus for dinner so he decided to take another crack at trying to get through to Harry. He apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to the castle.

Dobby was waiting of him at the Castle grounds entrance. He looked worried.

"Master, please come with me." Dobby grabbed Draco's hand and teleported to Draco's rooms. Kreacher was waiting for them.

"He almost got out!" Kreacher stated as soon as Draco appeared. Draco rushed to the door and touched it. Letting his magic flow out of him. He sought out all the wards on the door. Kreacher was right. Harry had almost made it out. Nearly all the wards were gone. Only the one that stopped the door being opened by anyone but Draco still held. Draco was worried though that it wouldn't be long until Harry bypassed it as well. Draco still had a few hours so he made up his mind to go back to the hospital and see what was left of the wards on the door there. He ran to his bedroom and searched through Harry's school trunk. Inside on the bottom in a box was the Invisibility Cloak. He would use it to hide away from the Muggle's while studying the door.

xXxXxXx

Draco returned just in time to get changed before heading to dinner with Severus. He had found out a great deal of things about that door. Things that he couldn't replicate. Magic that was so dark that he didn't dare try to do anything with it.

He arrived at the Headmaster's office door just minutes before he would have been considered late. Severus nodded at his when he got to the top of the spiral stair case. Snape let him sit and think the whole dinner. At the close of the dinner, Snape let Draco leave without saying anything at all.

That night when Draco was almost to sleep he thought of something. He jumped up from bed and starting rummaging around in Harry's trunk. He found in the bottom a Snitch. It was the same one that Dumbledore had left him in the will. In the morning he was going to take it into Harry's room and see if there was any recognition.

xXxXxXx

Draco found Harry still sleeping the next morning. He looked so peaceful that Draco decided to leave him alone. He watched Harry sleep for nearly twenty minutes before he decided that he should start getting ready for classes. He set the Snitch down on Harry's nightstand and then left the room.

Draco had just finished handing out the exams for his advanced Potions class when a fifth year Gryffindor entered his class room. The boy looked scared.

"Professor Malfoy, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Snape would like to see you in the infirmary. Professor Weasley will be by to take over your class."

"Which Professor Weasley?" Draco asked as he went up to the front of his class.

"The Caretaker, Sir and flying Instructor."

"Thank you. You may go now. I will wait for Weasley." Draco sat down at his desk as the boy left the room. Then seconds later, Dobby appeared at the back of the class. That was when Draco knew why they wanted him. Harry had done it. Harry had escaped. Draco jumped up quick and ran from the room. He barely heard his chair tip over as he ran but he ignored it. He passed Ron in the hall but ignored him as well. He would apologize later. He didn't remember the trip to the hospital wing but he got there in record time. Severus and Minerva were standing by a curtained off bed. Poppy Pomfrey was standing there as well. Severus turned to look at him first.


	8. Chapter 7 Secrets Revealed

"Draco, he was found in the lowest level of the Dungeon's. We are still unsure how he got there. The only security breach we have had was quite a few months ago, there was an unauthorized port-key created and it brought someone into the castle. We never found anyone. Today, there was nothing. Filius is still looking into it."

"Harry is not as you remember him, Draco. He is...Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"He was very young. I don't think his memories are past you and he being friends. He is childish, like he used be. Poppy is looking into it."

"What I can tell you, Professors is that where ever he was he was well taken care of," Poppy stated as she turned to look at Draco for the first time. "He was fed well and any injuries he received were healing wonderfully. I just wonder who had him. Who would keep him and not announce to the world that he was still alive."

"I think that reason lies with Harry's mind. He is a child again. Young and unknowing about what he had done. Would you shove him out into the world with his current mind and let the sharks have him?" Severus asked. Minerva sighed.

"It is why Albus had wanted him raised by those Muggles."

"LET ME GO, WIZARDS!" Harry screamed from his bed. Severus and Draco made it to the bed. Harry was sitting up on the bed and looking around. He tried to get up from the bed and Severus conjured ropes to tie him down.

"Poppy?" Minerva asked. Poppy shrugged and tried to touch Harry's head. Harry snapped his teeth at her hand. Then Harry zeroed in on Draco.

"Gave me up did you? I see that you have them under the Imperious."

"Draco?" Severus asked. Draco looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"YOU! Finally showed your colors eh, Snape? I told Dumbledore not to trust you. What have you done with him? Where is Dumbledore?"

"Harry, you need to calm down," Minerva said. She sat down on the bed beside Harry. Harry tried to scoot as far away from her as his bonds allowed.

"Draco?" Severus asked. Draco looked down at his feet.

"He doesn't remember who he is," Draco whispered. Severus, Poppy, and Minerva looked at him. "I found him in a Muggle hospital and tried to help him. I couldn't. He gets very violent and he can't control his magic. He is still as good at non verbal magic as he was before he disappeared."

"He is the one that broke your arm?" Severus asked.

"He has multiple personalities, I have come to find. Some of them are nice. Some are mean. There is one that is down right violent. That is the one that is in him now. I haven't found one that remembers me in a good light so I doubt there is any that will trust you, Severus. There is also one that doesn't trust any wizard. Albert White was his victim."

"Why don't we take this to my office. Poppy, stay here and guard him. Let no one in. We are all that know of him and all that will know of him for the time being. I don't think that others will have the discretion to keep him a secret." Minerva ushered the two men out of infirmary.

xXxXxXx

Draco spent hours describing everything that pertained to Harry. Severus and Minerva listened with rapt attention to the whole thing. It wasn't until the end that they started asking questions. Draco saw that during the start when he had described how he had found Harry, Severus wasn't surprised while Minerva was shocked.

"Severus?" Draco asked when Severus said nothing.

"I had hoped that before he escaped from your room, he would at least be sane some of the time. He was really hard to get into that room and keep in it."

"You knew?" Minerva asked. Severus nodded.

"I found him wandering a Muggle part of London. He attacked me but I was able to restrain him, for a short while. I knew that if the Wizarding world saw him as he was there would be problems. I admitted him to the Muggle hospital and then wiped all the Muggle's memories from when he was brought in until then. I made them think he had been there a while. I even got onto the Muggle's computer and modified those records. I am his emergency contact and when he started opening the doors and escaping, I talked them into the set up you saw with the locks. That kept him for years."

"I had wards so strong on there, even one that only let me open the door. He bypassed those."

"I think that his magic is reacting to everything. He can do things that any normal or outstanding wizard is capable of. I have thought long and hard on this. I was hoping that his connection to you would help him come back to the world. I see that there is still something missing. You gave him that snitch and I think it helped. He had been partially unlocked but not all the way."

"The memories that he has now are not ones that will facilitate a bonding with Draco though. He thinks that Draco is the worst kind of person in the world. Second only to yourself, Severus." Minerva sighed and relaxed farther into her chair. Her day had been long and hard. Finding Harry wandering around the dungeons had been the shock of her life.

"He needs to be protected but here in the school, but there are very few secrets that can be kept. Fluffy was not kept hidden long before Harry and his friends found him. I suggest that we try to keep him a secret for as long as possible and wait for the fallout when it does become known that we have Harry Potter here. All of the teachers should be told but I think that those who are told should be asked to keep away from him. I understand that they will at least want to see him. Our world had been praying for the return of him for seven years."

"It would also help me out. Most of the world at large still thinks that I made him disappear." Draco stood up and moved to fiddle with several of the objects on the shelves. "I was the only one with him when he defeated the Dark Lord. I was the last to see him. In their minds, no matter if I was exonerated in the courts, I was the one who got rid of Harry Potter."

"No one here has said anything have they?" Minerva asked. Draco shook his head. "Good. Tonight after dinner, we will have a staff meeting. I want to talk to all of them before we do anything."

"The Weasley's won't like it. I think that until things are explained, Draco should stay out of the meeting. Ron is a hot head and Hermione sometimes cannot see anything but her point of view."

"I agree."

xXxXxXx

Draco sat outside the staff room door. He knew the second that Minerva told them that Harry Potter was alive because it got very loud in the room. The loudest was coming from Hermione and Ron. Draco would be asked to come into the meeting when things had calmed down. Draco didn't see that happening anytime soon.

He was surprised when the door burst open and two people rushed out. Ron's face was the color of his hair and Hermione's was not far behind. Ron rounded on him and was about to say something when Hermione threw a right hook into his face. Draco was so surprised that he wasn't able to block it and flew backwards into the wall.

"Hermione!" Minerva shouted. Hermione turned to look at her but didn't say anything. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him behind her back to their quarters. "Draco?"

"I'm fine, Minerva. She hit me worse in our third year. I can take her anger. She will calm down and feel very sorry. Until then, why don't we get this meeting over with?"


	9. Chapter 8 Waiting Game

Months passed. Classes went on like normal. Draco hadn't seen Harry in months. Every time that Harry had seen him, he went berserk. Only Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Minerva could see him. Hagrid and Minerva gave him updates. Ron talked to him like he used to when his wife wasn't around. Other than being polite so that they could work together, Hermione had not said one world to Draco. Draco was fine with that. He did not feel sorry for anything that he had done. Harry was more important than any friendship that could be dismissed that easy.

The summer vacation was almost upon them. Draco had no plans other than to try and help Harry. Poppy and he had been searching all texts they could find to try and cure Harry. Severus didn't think there was anything to cure. He felt that Harry's mind had broken in the battle and was taking its sweet time to fix itself. Hermione just saw Harry as a child and wanted to coddle him. Ron knew that he didn't know anything and kept out of all discussions like that, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a child asked. Draco turned to look at her. He was in the Hogs Head and enjoying a fire whiskey. The child was small. "I have a package for you from a...Pronglet."

"Thank you." Draco smiled at the package as she set it on the table.

"My mother received it at her house quite a few years ago."

"Who is your mother?"

"I have been asked not to tell you."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Open it in front of Harry."

"What?" Draco asked as he stood up. The child ran out and when Draco made it to the door, she was nowhere in sight. Draco returned to the table and grabbed the box. He downed the last of his whiskey and left the bar. Before he opened the package, he would make sure that there was nothing wrong with it. Severus and he would put it under the most rigorous of tests to make sure it was safe.

xXxXxXx

Draco and Severus were inside Severus's Headmaster office inside the castle. Severus looked at the package with a keen eye. While the handwriting was indeed Harry's, it could easily be faked with a charm. There was no spell though that would tell them the contents of the package outside of the jar inside it.

"I was told to open it in front of Harry. I won't though if I can't tell what's inside the jar."

"I don't think that you will be allowed to go to Harry. We have to renew the charms and spells on the doors three times daily to stop him from getting out. This world, it would damage him worse than he is to see it as it is."

"Surely Poppy and Minerva could see the advantages if this helps him."

"I'm sure they can but Harry's magic is very out of control," Severus said. He picked up the box and tried to open it. The packaging did not give. It stayed where it was. Draco held his hand out for the package and pulled a little on the piece that Severus had tried to pull and it came free just fine.

"I think it has been charmed do that only I can open it. "

"It would appear."

"What I don't get is that Harry called himself Pronglet," Draco said looking at the writing on the package."

Severus smiled and moved over to a drawer, he pulled out a piece of parchment. Severus moved to his desk and opened the parchment just a little. He tapped his wand against it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Words appeared on the parchment. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"Marauder's Map?"

"It is a wonderful bit of magical ability. I was given his copy by Remus. He holds the original, which when we get Harry back will be given back to him. It shows every bit of Hogwarts on it. Including who is where."

"Who is … You knew that he was here?"

"No, I didn't because that room is not on this map. Professor's personal rooms are not on this map. The students who created this did not have access to that information. Remus is in the process of changing all of that on his original. I have found a need for it given what I found out months ago."

"Why would Remus be the one to change it?"

"Because he is Moony. Wormtail was the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot was Sirius and Prongs was James Potter. Due to Remus's werewolf status and his friends want to be with him, they became unregistered Animagi. Potter was a stag and was called Prongs much of the time. As you know, Harry's Patronus is a Stag. That is where I am guessing he used the nickname Pronglet."

"He never told me any of that."

"I am sure that part of that was just not wanting to share it. From what Minerva and I have learned is that Harry was very private, even with Ron and Hermione. He told them very little of what really happened in the Dursley's house. That he has shared that with you is remarkable."

"I know that…I think he was just uncomfortable talking to me about this with his parents. Mine were still alive then and his weren't, I don't think he thought I could really understand all of it."

"I will go and talk to Minerva and see about having you take this package into Harry."

Draco sat and waited for Severus to return. He didn't have to wait long. Severus entered the room just a short hour later.

"She has agreed to it on the basis that you will leave if Harry becomes too upset."

"Yes, of course."

xXxXxXx

Draco entered Harry's room in the Hospital Wing. Harry just looked at Draco with a wary eye. Severus entered right behind him and stayed back towards the door. Both men were ready to run at a moments notice.

"What can I do for you today, Malfoy, Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"I think that this might be yours?" Draco said holding up the package. Harry gave Draco a hard look.

"You can open it from there."


	10. Chapter 9 Fixing What Has Been Broken

Harry pulled himself up on the bed to where he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall. He watched Malfoy and Snape with a wary eye. Everyone was trying to get him believe that Malfoy and he were best friends and that Snape was really good. Harry figured that everyone was under the Imperious Curse and working for Voldemort. He just hadn't figured out why they hadn't killed him yet.

Voldemort had to be trying to turn him into a Dark Wizard like himself, Snape and Malfoy. He would not be turned. He knew that he was more powerful than them. He could feel it racing through his body. It would just take a few more days before he knew enough about each of the wards, charms, and spells that were on his door. He figured that it would take about twenty minutes to actually get through the spells and another ten to make it out of the castle. Four minutes to get to the apparition point and then he would be gone.

The voices in his head had quieted down a lot. Whatever had been done to him was wearing off. He was no longer crazy. He had spent months screaming out for someone to find him and take him away from the Muggles but he hadn't broken out. Finally, he went to sleep. He would wake up and take over his body or he wouldn't.

He didn't know what was in the package that Malfoy was holding but he would survive whatever it was. Probably more things that meant to trick him into thinking that Malfoy and Snape were his friends. He had spent days inside the hospital calling for Dobby and Kreacher to come and get him, they never had. They were either dead or for some reason they weren't coming when Harry called them.

Harry wondered again why he was in the school. Surely Voldemort would want him where he was. Maybe Voldemort was inside the school maybe it was now his seat of power. Of course, the whole of the world could have burned and this whole thing could be a figment of his imagination. On the other hand, the whole world could have burned and Harry could be dead. This might be his hell. Harry could be in hell. Snape and Malfoy were definitely on the list of people Harry would see in hell. Only the Dursley's were missing.

Then there was the small voice that kept telling him that maybe no one was under the Imperious Curse and everything they said was true. That part of Harry was small but it did creep out sometimes. It was the one that pointed out that the last thing he remembered was fourth year but that every looked many years older than that. Hermione looked ten years older and McGonagall looked even older than that.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked. Harry turned his face to look her in the face. "Do you want Draco to open the package now?"

"Sure might as well get it over with."

Draco nodded and opened the paper on the package. Inside was a box. Harry felt a pull towards Draco and moved to the end of his bed. Draco took a step back but when no attack came he proceeded to open the box. Inside was jar that held inside of it a swirling purple mist. Harry reached out his hand and tried to touch it. He wasn't close enough. Harry swung his legs off the bed and walked towards Draco. When Harry touched it he heard voices.

_Harry__, I am in love with you!_

_I__ don't love you, Ginny_. He heard his own voice.

_You__ won't use anyone against me, Tom. I have no one for you to use against me!_

_I fear that I will not come out of this whole. The locket is tearing my mind apart._

Harry grasped the jar and lifted it out of the box. The voice came on stronger this time.

_I must not tell lies!_

_There__ʹs nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… heʹs gone._

_and__ either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _

_He__ʹs got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!_

_Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter._

_Snape killed .. . Dumbledore._

_If__ you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear._

_Part__ of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry._

_He__ was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!_

_NOT__ MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!_

_I__ am the true master of the _Elder Wand.

Harry raised the jar above his head and threw it onto the ground. The jar shattered into a million pieces but before most of them bounced back onto the ground they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The purple mist rose up and briefly surrounded Draco before moving to Harry. Harry gasped and his whole body went rigid.

"Harry?" Draco asked stepping forward to touch Harry. Severus grabbed Draco's arm and as Draco was pulling it back, Harry collapsed onto the ground. Draco knelt and put two fingers on Harry's neck. "He is still breathing. Severus help me."

They lifted Harry and laid him onto the bed.

"I'll go get Poppy," Minerva said. She left the room but left the door open. Under a minute later, Poppy entered the room. She ushered everyone else out and shut the door.

"What was that, Severus?" Draco asked.

"I am unsure. I have never seen something like that. Who knows. It could be a spell that Dumbledore taught Harry. Who knows what it did to him."

"Harry sent it to himself through me. Surely it was not something harmful."

"What happened? What have you let him do to Harry?" Hermione demanded as she walked up the hall. Everyone turned to look at her. Draco was about to open his mouth when Minerva beat him to it.

"He did nothing. We found something that we all agreed would help Harry. It just took three to do it. I trusted Severus and Draco to help me with it," Minerva lied.

"How do you know that Draco did not hurt him more. Draco's presence has been harming him." Hermione glared at Draco but stopped when the door behind the three opened. Harry stood there his eyes were clear.

"Draco's presence never harmed me, Hermione. While my mind did not know him, my soul did. Being around him actually brought me back quicker. How many years passed?"


	11. Chapter 10 We All Seek the Joy of Love

"Seven years have passed, Harry," Severus said. Harry nodded. He closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Draco asked. Harry smiled. He smiled the smile that he reserved for Draco and Draco alone. Draco's heart leaped up into his throat. His Harry was back.

"I think that I need a proper meal. My paranoid self has not been eating much, afraid of poison and truth serums. School is out for the summer and I think I would like to take a meal in the Great Hall. I want to taste Treacle Tart and Pumpkin juice. I want Kidney Pie and chips. Do you think that we can have that?" Harry asked. Draco laughed and ran forward to hug Harry.

"Hermione, Severus, Poppy, lets go get Harry's dinner ready and get the rest of the staff up to speed." Everyone turned and followed Minerva out of the Hospital Wing. Draco thanked Merlin that Minerva had taken them away. Draco needed a few minutes with Harry.

"I didn't do any lasting damage did I?" Harry asked. He rubbed Draco's arm that he had broken.

"No. I wasn't hurt. Severus took care of me."

"How is Severus?"

"He is much healed. I think he was taking care of you, by proxy, in the Muggle Hospital."

"We can talk in depth later. Why don't we go join them. I think that Minerva will think me a ghost if we don't go to them."

xXxXxXx

Harry looked around the Great Hall. It had changed some since that night. The last real night that Harry remembered. There was a grand meal in front him. All of the teachers were at the table. Almost all had giant smiles on their faces.

"I wasn't able to stop the house elf," Severus said. Harry looked at him. "He went to Grimmauld Place. That is where Draco has allowed Remus Lupin to stay. I am sure that within the hour the entire Weasley family will know. We will be inundated with them by the end of the night."

"That's fine. I have missed them."

"Harry, what happened?" Flitwick asked. Harry smiled.

"I found a wonderful book in the Black Family Library that I read through. I found inside it a spell that would take the memories out of a mind and store them in a glass jar. I knew that Tom Riddle was well versed in Occlumency. I knew that all of my memories could be used against me. There were also memories that I was captured before the actual final battle, that could certainly harm Draco and Severus. They couldn't be found out as spies until the last moment.

"I went into that battle with just pieces of my memory intact. Those would fade as time went by. I kept them just long enough to fight and destroy Riddle. I was left with the compunction to run after the battle. I knew that I couldn't be stuck in St. Mungo's. I had to heal my mind. The cost of saving my mind from him was breaking it. The last person to use the spell had not become whole for nearly five years and he only took away a years' worth of memories. I took away three. I had wanted to take away the memory of Cedric's death but then I would not remember everything else if the battle lasted longer than I would like. Luckily it was quick and I was victorious."

"Why did you have multiple personalities?"

"That was a defense mechanism. I would be really weak with my magic for quite a while afterwards. I think about two years if my memory serves. After that my magic would be uncontrollable. I figured that when my magic went out of control, someone would come and find me. By then I should have control of most of my problems. I didn't figure that I would be stuck in a Muggle hospital with wards around me that didn't let anyone know I was casting magic behind them. Severus you did too well. My wards took me too long to break out of them but I got smarter. If Draco hadn't found me that day, within two days I would have broken out. By then I knew the wards and was able to break them much easier and quicker. Draco threw a few new wards up and that stopped me for a while but I was able to break them. Draco found me out part of the way through and added a few new ones."

"And you are now whole?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, and I do have memories of everything from when I was not all in my head. Does anyone else have any questions? I do really want to put this behind me. I will write up a press release to give to the _Daily Prophet_. Of course, the rest of the Weasley's will want to know the rest of the story but I hope to put them off for a few days. I need to get my head around everything."

"You can stay here as long as you need to. We can keep everyone out that you don't want to talk to," Minerva stated. Harry smiled at her and took a bite of his Treacle Tart. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"We are just happy to have you back!" Sprout said with a giant smile. Harry looked around the Hall and sighed. He was happy to be home. Now he could focus on Draco and the rest of his life.

"I think that this is a good time to bring this up but our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher got the privilege of being invited to teach in Japan. I will be looking for a new one. Do you think Harry that you would like the job?" Severus asked as he motioned and cleared the food off of his plate.

"I think that I would be up for it. Of course, are you really sure you want me?"

"I think that all of the students who survived the War because of you will feel safe knowing that you are teaching their children who will be here in about four years."

"What do you think Draco?"

"I think that we can make our life here."

**The End**


End file.
